


Put a ring on it

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis has grown increasingly frustrated with not being able to last as long as his boyfriend in the bedroom, so Gladio presents him with a solution.





	Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Can't think of a better title, so yeah. For this lovely prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9718155#cmt9718155

Noctis stares incredulously, almost offended, at the band held out before him by his lover, the man wearing a punchable smile on his face.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, you constantly whine about not lasting as long as me, so I thought we’d give this a go.”

The prince’s eyes slit and travel back down to the cock ring. It was true, he could never last as long as the older man. But that was mostly due to the man having the endurance of a toddler hopped up on caffeine, sugar, and stubbornness. 

He sighs. “All right, whatever.” Noctis says and lops back against the bed, spreading his legs wide. “Just get on with it.”

“What? You want me to place it on you?”

“Well yeah. I don’t know how those things go on.” he tells the man and gives him a coy smile. “Plus I’ll put the condom on you the way you like.”

Gladio’s eyes become lust filled and he lets out a soft grunt before he picks up the lube, getting the ring nice and slick before carefully slipping it down the smaller man’s length and behind his sac. Noctis pokes at the band and moves it a bit before letting out a sigh and wriggling around. 

“Is it hurting you?”

“No, just feels weird.” Noct answers and then grins, giving the older man a nudge with his foot. “I’m ready when you are.”

The brunette grins and snatches up the foot, giving a quick kiss to the other’s ankle before grabbing the other and effortlessly flipping his lover over onto his stomach who squeaks out a chuckle. Gladio leans his large body over the smaller form of his boyfriend, pressing kisses and soft bites to his shoulders and down his back as he slicks up a few of his fingers, rubbing one in circles against Noct’s entrance.

A low moan rumbles from the prince’s lips as a lubed finger presses inside, teasing around before a second joins in. Noctis lifts his hips off the bed slightly, his body heating up and quivering but oddly, he notes, his dick is still only half erect. Usually with Gladio just thrusting his thick fingers in and out of him is enough to get him close to orgasm. Maybe this device wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He won’t tell Gladio that though, the asshat has enough things to gloat about. 

The fingers are removed momentarily, with Gladio grabbing Noct by his hips and slides him up until his chest as he reclines back, putting the younger man’s face close to his cock and tossing a condom package to him. Noctis sighs pleasantly as the fingers, all three now, slide back inside with calloused fingers rubbing against the warm walls until the sweet spot that causes Noct to shudder with ecstasy is pressed against and stroked teasingly slow. Trembles course through his body as he pants softly, wriggling around and wanting to feel more, however, Gladio just lets out a low rumbling laugh and drags his fingers much slower with some added pressure over the gland that begins to drive Noct crazy. Though, two can play this game. 

“Fuck!” Gladio chokes out loudly as his cock is engulfed in the warm and wet confines of the younger's mouth, a skillful tongue coiling all around his shaft before his cock pops out of the other’s mouth. “Noct.”

The foil package is picked up and torn open, Noctis placing it between his fingers before pressing it against his lips and sliding back down the entirety of Gladio’s dick, feeling the thick organ slide down his throat. He doesn’t slide the member out just yet, instead just hallowing his cheeks and sucking that pulls a throaty cry from the large man. 

“Okay, okay enough.” Gladio grunts out as he massages the plump rear presented before him, cheeks flushed and softly panting. 

Gladio gives him a gentle nudge to move his hips down and grasps his waist to position Noctis where he wants, then waits as the younger guides his cock to where it needs to be and then pushed upwards as Noct sinks down. The prince lets out soft coos as he’s filled up nicely while the shield’s groans reverberate around the room as he’s engulfed. 

“So loud.” Noctis teases as he looks over his shoulder.

“Shut it.” Gladio snorts and flicks a butt cheek, watching amusedly as it jiggles. “We’ll see who’s the loud one by the end, bet I can bring you to a screaming orgasm.”

“Probably won’t hear it over yours though.” Noctis chuckles and then yips with another chuckle as his rear gets flicked again.

Noct looks into his lover’s eyes and smiles seductively, rolling his hips in a circle while occasionally sliding up and down. The soft and languid movements last only briefly, with Gladio gripping his smaller lover and holding him in place by his waist and thrusting quickly up into his body. A sharp gasp escapes from Noctis mouth, head falling back and lips parted, eyes shut tightly and hands gripping tightly onto the man’s thick forearms. The familiar tingling of his impending orgasm begins to course through his body like an electrical current, briefly cursing to himself for thinking that a simple rubber ring would help him last, but then it stops with just little sparks of the blissful feeling flowing through him. 

The quick thrusts stop suddenly, with Gladio pulling Noct down with his back flush against his warm chest, rubbing his large hands down his prince’s finely toned abs and pressing a quick kiss to his sweaty black locks before carefully flipping them both onto their sides. 

“Hmm, you’re holding on quite well.” Gladio purrs out, flicking his tongue against Noctis’ neck and stroking his thigh. “Still have a ways to go before I’m sated. Ready for more?” 

“Yes, gods yes.”

He feels amazing, like his body is an ever increasing river that threatens to overflow but is kept contained by a dam that could burst any minute. Noct gasps as Gladio grips his thigh, keeping it pressed together with the other to create more tightness as he rocks his hips forward. Flesh slaps together rhythmically, both men gasp and moan while cooing lovingly to one another, and Noctis is still going strong with the occasional flare up that just adds more pressure to the building euphoria that always seems just about to burst forward before slowly dissipating. 

The positions change again, with Noct being dragged to the end of the bed and pushed up onto all fours with Gladio standing behind him. A deep growl rumbles from the older man as he begins pounding into the other, the bed creaking continuously with the headboard occasionally thumping against the wall. Tears pool in Noct’s half-lidded eyes, lips parted in a silent scream with the exception of a sharp gasp every so often. His body feels like it’s being jabbed with pins but instead of pain, he feels pleasure, like getting an acupuncture treatment made specifically for sexual gratification. 

Almost subconsciously, he reaches between his legs to grab his engorged cock only to have his arm yanked back and his upper half be pushed against the bed. 

“Nuh-uh love, no touching yourself.” Gladio purrs and grabs up the other arm, holding both wrists in one large hand behind Noctis’ back while the other grips his hip and slides his entire back half off the bed. 

Noctis gasps out in tandem to the resumed thrusting, his legs quivering and threatening to buckle at any second. Gladio doesn’t even seem to be fazed yet, blissed out smile on his face as he moans deeply and only a slight sheen of sweat forming on his tanned skin. How the hell does he have this much stamina? Noctis’ mind goes blank briefly, overstimulation starting to take effect before he regains his focus and pushes onward. 

“Gladio, Gladio, I uh-” Noct moans and opens his eyes, trying to focus them as he looks over his shoulder. “Ah, k, kiss.” he manages out before biting his lips to keep a loud moan from escaping. 

Gladio gives a couple quick thrusts before stopping and leaning down, tipping Noctis’ chin up and capturing his lips in a noisy kiss. He releases his hold on his lover’s wrists and plants his hands firmly on the bed, pulls his hips back and snaps back in. Noct buries his face into the bed and grips the sheets tightly, mewling shrilly since this new angle allows Gladio’s cock to rub nonstop against his prostate, driving him mad and making the pressure building inside begin to become too much. He doesn’t care anymore about lasting as long as his seemingly inhuman boyfriend, he just wants to come. But that damn ring is keeping it all trapped in. 

They stop once again and Noct wishes, hopes, that the device is going to finally be removed, instead he is flipped over onto his back and pushed further up the bed with his legs draped over Gladio’s broad shoulders. 

“Just a bit more.” Gladio says and smiles deeply. “I’m reaching my peak.”

But Noctis lets out a little whine and shifts around, looking pleadingly at the older man. “Gladio please, I can’t, I wanna, please.” 

The brunette lets his smile fall, face morphing into concern and moving his hands to the throbbing cock of his lover. He hooks his fingers under the band and carefully maneuvers it off, tossing it aside before resting Noctis’ legs down and leaning over to press multiple kisses to his prince’s puffy lips. 

“You did great love, so great.” he whispers against his mouth and slowly slides back in taking a much softer approach than the manic fucking they had done prior. 

Noctis begins to shudder, gritting his teeth and arching up to meet each roll of Gladio’s body, trying to push himself over the edge but just can’t get it to go. “Gladio.” he whimpers and moans.

The shield presses a quick kiss to his lips and wraps a thick arm under his lover’s head with the other gripping the top of the mattress, then without warning pistons up with a deep growl that rips a choked cry from the man writhing under him. Tears glisten in Noct’s closed eyes, his face begins to change colors to a reddish purple as his breathing becomes labored and he bites his lips hard. Finally, a feeling like an overfilled water balloon bursting hits him, back arching sharply off the bed, eyes clenched tightly, and mouth open wide but nothing besides little squeaks escape as he comes hard. He goes limp and lays there, breathing going soft as Gladio quickly stops and looks with concern at him.

“Noct? Noctis? Babe?” he says and pats the man’s cheek before moving his sweaty bangs out of his face and cupping his face. “Noctis?”

“Hmm?” Noctis’ eyes flutter open, hazy blue orbs lulling about before focusing on Gladio. “Wha?”

“You passed out. Was it that good?” 

Noct rubs his face and smiles softly. “Yeah, but I don’t think it’s something I’d wanna do every time.”

“All right.” Gladio says and peppers kisses all over his face.

“You haven’t yet, have you?”

“No, but I’m really close.”

Noctis murmurs and nudges Gladio’s shoulder to have him sit back, then lazily shifts himself between his legs and pulls the condom off, tossing it aside. He licks at the engorged cockhead before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it noisily before languidly taking him deeper. Gladio tosses his head back and grunts, snaking his fingers into black locks as his breathing grows strained. 

Noctis mixes licks and sucks as he bobs his head, his speed picking up as Gladio’s volume does, the man’s release reaching its threshold. Then, with a deep roar that could rival a behemoth, Gladio comes down Noctis’ throat, the younger man continuing to suck until nothing seeps out. The brunette pants sharply, running his fingers through his lover’s locks and looking down at him with much affection. He reaches down and places a finger under Noct’s chin, tipping his head up as he leans down for a kiss. 

“That was an experience.” he says and takes a cheeky look as he lays down next to the other. “You didn’t last as long as me though.”

“I almost did.” Noct retorts but then takes a similar expression. “And you didn't make me scream.”

The prince lets out a surprised yip when an ass cheek gets playfully swatted, then moans softly as it’s caressed by large hands. The two men nuzzle their noses together before snuggling into one another and sighing contently.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
